PROJECT SUMMARY ? Florida's Integrated Rapid Response Team (FLIRRT) ? March 2016 The Florida Department of Agriculture and Consumers Services, Division of Food Safety, has positioned itself to continue implementation of a rapid response capability/network to measure and evaluate our various food safety/food defense programs. We regularly enhance our response to adverse food/feed incidents to mitigate the adverse impact of such incidents, and prevent the number of foodborne illnesses in the state of Florida, thereby improving the health of Floridians and our many visitors and food products exported. A recent evaluation was released in April, 2015 by our state partner, Florida Department of Health (DOH). DOH conducted an evaluation of Florida's foodborne illness and outbreak response using the Council to Improve Foodborne Outbreak and Response (CIFOR) 16 Performance Measures to evaluate our current capabilities. From that assessment our strengths and challenges were noted and we now have a focused path to improve our multiagency capabilities. The referenced report is attached to this application. We have recently secured a Whole Genome Sequencer for our Food Laboratory that allows us to more accurately assess foodborne illnesses in relation to product or environmental samples to determine the actual vehicle of transmission thereby directing manpower in the right direction and avoid falsely implicating other commodities or steps within the food chain. Our Food Laboratory participates in FDA's GenomeTrakr, has a Bio-Security III laboratory section, is ISO 01725 accredited as well as meeting Standard 10 of the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS). Additionally, in Florida is one of CDC's Center of Excellence and their board member from the Florida Department of Health is also on member of the FLIRRT Multiagency Coordination (MAC) Group. This expands or multiagency approach and outreach with these partners without our state. FLIRRT has many food safety partners in Florida which include our Department of Health, Department of Business and Professional Regulations- Division of Hotels and Restaurants, the Food and Drug Administration and the US Department of Agriculture as well as other agencies involved in protecting Florida's food supply. We have created a Standard Operating Plan for Florida's Integrated Rapid Response Team (FLIRRT) and is updated on a routine basis or as needed and just recently revised Florida's Food Emergency Response Plan (FERP). With this award we can continue to increase the knowledge of our workforce by applicable training and by supplying staff with current electronic technology to chart our activities and to respond rapidly to an adverse event to lessen the negative health and economic impact on the Florida community and nationwide.